Thy Shattered Kingdom
by Randomize The Universes
Summary: The Kingdom of Olympus, while dysfunctional was never truly broken, but events and an ever changing world will force this once eternal kingdom to break and crack. As gods clash for power, trust and bonds are broken, and all of humanity caught in the middle of the Gods' battle taking place above. Shit summary.
1. I: A Place I Would Never Call Home

**I: A Place I Would Never Call Home**

It was warm. Though nothing unbearable or irritating like a hot and dry summer's day that would plague the day with its unpleasantries and even into the night, forcing you to remove the sheets meant to keep your heat from escaping. Instead you would remove those sheets during those hot days to keep cooler, and to hope you did not sweat out all of the water and potentially soak your bed and sheets in that cooling liquid. Today was not that kind of warmth. Today's warmth was something akin to that of someone close to you holding you in a comforting hug or caress. Of course you'd still sweat if you committed to any form of excessive activity, but you were always comforted later by something incredible. The nice cooling winds of a gentle breeze. Not howling enough to chill you, but enough to cool you and blow any lengthy or loose hair, as it gently brushed against your warm skin in an attempt to cool you off. Those gentle breezes had enough strength to make the leaves of old and young trees to move slowly, making it seem as if they shivering in an attempt to stay warm. The breeze was strong enough to make the rolling green fields seem alive, as if the land itself was moving. It was a sight to see from a good vantage point. The sight was calm and soothing to anyone.

A pair of figures were upon that vantage point, a small hill overlooking the green fields and green trees of the land. The breeze cooling them off, as they were warmer upon that hill, even if said hill was only two homes high. The moving blades of the grass tickling their wrists and legs as they sat and rested. Small beads of sweat gracing their brows an example of said activities causing them to produce the salted water. Their fair skin, shone brightly in the sunlight in hopes of slightly burning them, and gracing their skin with a familiar color. One of the figures rose to full height, brushing itself in case of any stray blades would stick to his simple clothing. The figure's hair was that of a tree's fresh bark. The face still young, but a development of strong figures coming into the transitioning one. It was an adolescent boy, not old enough to be considered a man, but far older to ever be considered a child. The arm and hand of the boy extended down to the other sitting figure, a smaller and daintier hand took it, the skin not as blessed by the sun as his, but not bright enough to be considered pale. The figure's smile was graceful and bright, enough to make the boy smile. The hair the graceful figure had as braided in various places and reached to the middle of its back. She was quite a precious looking girl. In the same situation as the boy, not old enough to be considered a woman, and older to not be called a child. The girl was pulled to her feet by the boy, but he never exerted more force than he need to, he never wanted to harm the girl in front of her. As she reached her full height, the top of her head reached the middle of his eyes, she was grateful for how tall she was, to never be forced to look up at the boy.

The two figures began their walk down the back of the hill, away from the emerald landscape that was once in front of them. Their visions' now found something else to take in, but it was a familiar sight, a sight they'd had seen for years. It appeared to be a nice open field, with a graciously sized river flowing through it. On either sides of the steadily flowing river were a few dozen homes, built on the foundations of strong stones, mud, and wood. The wood used to help seal the stones together, and the wood used for furniture and the roofing on top. With a nice thick layer of dried mud, to help absorb the rains that would come. The boy and girl had lived here all their lives, they remembered when they were first born that only a handful of houses once laid claim on the land around the river. No roads or bridges to connect the houses or make travel more efficient for those who traveled. Now it seemed as every single house had a stone road connecting to it, and two bridges connecting the two sides of the much larger village. The village seemed to be surrounded by what appeared to be rolling fields of amber grass. But, they were much taller than any blade of grass could hope to be, and they had much more significance in their life than just being the flora the boy and girl would walk on. It was wheat, a gracious resource that all of their kind seemed to be able to consume, and a source of food that was versatile in many uses.

The pair continued side by side along the stone road that had been built sometime back when their once small village had become large enough to be able to afford the construction of something like roads. They took in the sights and sounds of their very active village. The sounds of children playing the streets. The squeaking of wooden wheels rotating and rolling as carts pulled by large domesticated beasts made their way through the streets, pulling carts full of various kinds of items to trade. They came to a stop in front of well sized house, with clear signs of expansion as the years had gone by. The boy extended his hand to the girl, and she gladly took it with a small smile. The two had some sort of pull to one another as they stood so close to one another. The boy could see the faint signs of redness coming to her face. The girl becoming more aware as he continued to take in her gentle face, her happy face, becoming more and more shy as his smile grew. He took his opposite hand brought it to her chin so he could see her beautiful eyes. To him this girl was perfect, and no one else to compare. He was happy to see her classic smile to once again form upon her face. The two stood closer to one another, close enough to where their foreheads touched gently with one another. Their eyelids half lifted, taking in this moment for as long as they could. For them time seemed to stop.

Though their precious moment was quickly broken by the sounds of the sounds of something falling and cracking. The entire town's activity seemed to shift to where the sounds were coming from. The town's attention shifted to the top of the hill the boy and girl took their time upon, just some time back. The boy instinctively shifted himself in front of the girl, his hand still held onto hers, squeezing a small amount. The girl instinctively squeezed back. The town deathly silent as they awaited for the sound of the cracking and snapping to stop. And it seemingly did, many breathing a sigh of relief. The boy however was not so convinced, his gaze hardening more upon that hill. It was not until the sounds of a ear piercing squeal did the town bring its attention back to the hill. Many stared in fear and horror at the sight at the top of the hill. Upon it was a beast two houses high. A ridge gracing it's back. Pure black and shining hooves upon four strong legs. Eyes as red as the fires of Hell itself. Fur as black as the night itself. And four bright tusks, brighter than any gem. The beast had caught the movement of the people, clearly already irritated by something. The sight of a living creature threw it into a frenzy. It charged down the hill at full speed towards the town. The town went into a frenzy, like mere simple deer being hunted by a wolf. All scattering and running into one another, throwing others down just to get away. Though the boy and the girl were in its path, they were seemingly trapped in the beast's path. The girl could only bring herself to cling to the boy's back and close her eyes, hoping her end would be quick and painless. The boy wrapping one arm around his back as tight as he could. In an attempt at bravery he grab what appeared to be rusted old blade used to cut wheat from the fields holding it high above his head, hopping he could hurt the beasts in his last moments. The beast was only mere feet away from him, the boy closed his eyes and swung forward…

Death, was not like he expected it to be, it was dark, and he felt like he could still feel his body. A great amount of pressure was being applied to his body from behind. The boy opened one eye and took in the sight in front of him, the tusked beast seemed to be slain. The boy opened his second eye and took in the sight in front of him, the boy seemed to take in the sight in front of him, the beast's head was severed completely off, the blood still pouring from its body. He threw the rusted farming tool in his head at the beast's head to ensure it was still dead, and thankfully not even a twitch or blink came from downed beast. The boy turned his head quite quickly to see the girl who still clenched his back tightly with tears pouring down her cheeks, and quickly encasing her in a tight hug. Her own eyes opened and took in what he had seemed moments ago, and hugged him back as tight as she could as well. The boy was thankful he was alive, and the girl he held in his arms was not hurt in the slightest. But one thing did not add up, he could still see the sun out in the sky, but why was it so dark? Maybe a large cloud had rolled in? Turning his head to the sky his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. A large being more than several houses high, stood above them. A bronze helmet reflecting the light of sun off it, hiding the beings face in the shadows of the helmet, but the bright orange eyes shone through the shadows. A large bronze shield strapped to the similarly bronze armored goliath in front of him. And a sword nearly the same size of being in its right hand. The boy stood still hoping the titan would not take him as a threat. The being took its free left hand and reached forward towards the ground. The boy again placed himself in front of the girl, but the large human ignored the boy and continued to reach forward.

The hands trajectory was never towards the boy in the first place, the large left hand grabbed the slain beast's severed head, leaving behind the body. The large being inspected the beast's head from tusk to the top of its head, before turning his back to the village, taking its large shadow with it. It's stride easily clearing the river that split the two sides of the village and walking back into the forest. As the goliath disappeared into the horizon and as the forests consumed him, the townspeople began to move again, and spoke in whispered tones. All the boy and girl could do was continue to stare off into the distance…

* * *

The forests while large and thick in nature, was not able to block out all the light that shone from the sky above. God rays breaking through the canopy of the forest, the sounds of birds and insects could be heard in the forest. As could the sound of running water, the source coming from a stream that flowed through the forest and most likely ran into a larger source of water. The stream was peaceful, but the occasional splash and subsequent ripples break its peaceful nature. The creator of such disturbance was a man clad in bronze armor and helm. His similar shield placed off to the side. A large sword was continuously shoved in and out of the water, cleaning a red substance off of the sharp blade, carefully cleaned as to cut the user. The user of the sword after a few wipes of a cloth and quick inspection believed it was clean enough to be used again, and placed it off to the side. Off to his opposite side was a the head of a large beast, with four tusks gracing its maw. All in pristine and shining condition.

The man brought his two hands to take his bronzed helmet off his head to help relieve the heat that was beating down upon him. When he finally did manage to pull it off, his face was revealed to the world, but no man or animal living was around to see it. He glanced over to the flowing stream to observe inspect himself that nothing was out of the ordinary, a strong jawline, bedraggled and wild hair, blacker than the shadow that followed him around, and blue eyes that rivaled even the ocean's coloration. He made movement to stand to observe the rest of his body, muscles formed from excessive work and exercise in his field, his skin now blessed olive by the time he had spent out in the sun. His blank expression turned for the worse when he noticed the scar on the left side of his face, tracing it with his own left hand. A scowl of displeasure forming, a feature he hated most about himself. His observation of his own form, left him unaware of the liquid running from the middle of his lower leg. He noticed a horizontal red line running across it horizontally, but the liquid that poured from it was not crimson, but pure golden white. He merely sighed and shook his head in annoyance at the sight. The beast he had slain must've nicked him at some point while in pursuit, he hadn't even felt it forming any pain. It was like a mosquito bite to him, a flaw on his body that cause annoyance. He cut a section red cloth from his undershirt to tie around his lower leg to cover the cut and stop the seeping of the golden liquid. He was never the best at doing this sort of patchwork, but he knew enough to get the job done.

His quick and shoddy bandaging work had seemed satisfactory. He looked to his side to see the beast's head laying on its side, the blood seemingly all having soaked into the grass below it. The man pulled out a sharp hooked shape knife, and began inspecting the tusks on it. He chose what appeared the best looking tusk out of the four shimmering silver tusks. He hooked the curved blade under the tusk, and in one swift pull cleanly cut the silver tusk. He observed its beauty, his scowling face turning neutral again at the sight of the beautiful bone that was once upon the beast's face mere moments ago. He pocketed the glimmering tusk into a small satchel that laid against his hip and tied it securely. The man strapped his large sword and shield onto his back, along with donning his helmet yet again. In one swift motion he hefted the beast's severed head upon his shoulder, before turning and walking in a seemingly pointless direction. Though it seemed as though his body was travelling greater distances than he thought, before breaking out into a run, never even panting as he hauled the sheer weight that pushed down upon him. He never stopped running, he had a specific direction in mind and he could never stop heading that direction.

* * *

We still see the same man. However, he was no longer standing in the forests that he once washed himself, that was days ago. The treasure of the tusked beast's head mounted on his wall. His eyesight was focused on what appeared to be a winding set of stone stairs the zig zagged up along the side of the mountain he was at the base of. His face still in the shape of a scowl, he didn't like walking up these stairs, he didn't like anything that was at the top of this accursed mountain. But there was no point in delaying the inevitable, he was late either way, so it was in his best interest to be done with this as soon as possible. As he walked up each flight of steps, he would occasionally look out upon the horizon to bask in the sun's light and see the land stretch out in front of him. He could see almost anything from his spots on the mountain. The forests, the lakes, the ocean, the smallest village or the largest city. Though the closer he got to the top, the more disgruntled and annoyed he became. He reached a point where the steps met the base of the cloud line, signaling he was nearly to his destination with only a few flights left to conquer. But it still brought him back to a sense of displeasure.

He pushed those last second doubts to the darkest recesses of his mind and began his walk up those stone steps again, until his entire body was above the clouds, and their large, white, and fluffy masses blocked out any sight of the land below. It wasn't as beautiful up here in his eyes, sure the sun was still shining, but there was no variety, nothing but clouds for as far as the eye could see. His sour thoughts were interrupted when he came upon what drew his ire, a large building of some sorts. Made of the rarest ores from below. Doors and walls made of gold, crystals used as windows, and silver to help accent everything. Sure it was grand and many would deem themselves of seeing this place, but to him he hated it. It never made him feel comfortable. As he continued his walk he eventually found himself at the grand front entrance, doors reaching half the height of the building itself, making the gold encrusted building even larger than it was. It didn't impress him that much and simply pushed open the door. The man was initially blinded but what appeared to be a light brighter than the sun itself, though as he was with this place he was unimpressed. As his eyes soon looked past the blinding light, he was able to see inside, just as lavish as the outside was. It was a grand entrance hall of some sort, with the same golds, silvers, and gems being used to make the room shine ever brightly. Before he had entered he could hear the sounds of talking and conversation taking place before he entered the entrance hall. But, those conversations and talks soon ended as he entered the room. He was used to the entire hall's eyes being on him, it was normal at this point. The black haired man couldn't care less. He found what appeared to be a rack and chest for himself near the grand doors. He made his way over there first, still feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on his body. He just continued to ignore their gaze. As he mounted his armor, helmet, shield, and sword upon the rack, he noticed he had nothing to put in the chest, the only thing he carried on him was an invaluable gift, and there was no way he would ever put that gift inside the chest.

He turned on his heels and began walking towards the opposite end of hall, continuing to ignore the other attendant's focus on him. He was definitely late, but someone was missing from within the halls, before he could even think of the name, he was already at the opposing end of the hall, at the base of a few steps of golden and silver steps that led to equally as golden and silvered thrones. His gaze naturally shifted to his right. He saw a woman, with hair similar to that of the earth. A graceful and beautiful face, but graced with some age, but her age never hindered her appearance in his eyes. He naturally walked up the steps towards the woman. Her brown reaching the top of her back, a golden crown holding most of her earthen hair in place, and a golden scepter in one hand with a red jewel strapped to the top. The woman looked up at him with a small smile, which he gladly returned.

"Mother." He said simply, his eyes focused entirely on her and no one else, his small smile something rare to see nowadays to many in the room.

"My son." She spoke back, giving into her smile more, but still maintaining her royal posture. The son simply nodded his head to his mother, and she gladly returned, before watching him walk down the steps. He never he paid any focus to the figure in the opposite throne, not until a cough caught his attention, forcing the black haired man to look at the figure in the other throne. It was a man with equally as brown hair, his hair long and wavy, and a beard full enough to match it. The man was graced with and white streaks in his hair, showing his age in full effect. But physically, the man looked to still be in the prime of his life. The black haired man turned fully from his spot at the base of the stairs to look at the greying man, and his hand instinctively went and traced the scar of the side of his face.

"Father." He said simply with a scowl, looking at the brown haired man which sat in his throne. His posture high and an air of authority surrounding him. The son just focused solely on his father in the chair, a tense silence hung even heavier in the room now, before the man spoke.

"Ares." The son really did hate this place with all his fiber.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: New story, I know. Shocking probably not. Go ahead and review and favorite and all the self gloating stuff we do for our stories. Feel free to point all of my grammatical errors, I'm sure there's plenty I haven't seen.**

 **If you have any questions I'll try and answer them in the Author's Notes at the end of the next chapter or in the story itself.**

 **2nd Author's Notes: Jesus Christ , learn to add in proper copy and paste functions already, so tired of having to manually do something menial every single chapter I write.**


	2. II: The Reason For My Only Attachment

****II: The Reason For My Only Attachment****

 ** _"Father." He said simply with a scowl, looking at the brown haired man which sat in his throne. His posture high and an air of authority surrounding him. The son just focused solely on his father in the chair, a tense silence hung even heavier in the room now, before the man spoke._**

 ** _"Ares." The son really did hate this place with all his fiber._**

* * *

 **In the grand halls lined with golds and silvers, only the sounds of breaths could be faintly heard. The tension was thick at the current scene of events. All attendants and servants watching on warily and at the ready, in case the worst were to occur. For Ares however, he couldn't care for what the others did. His scowl and hardened eyes were focused on the man he called his 'father,' though even Ares used that term loosely. Deep ocean blue eyes glared up at dark brown eyes. Though Ares' father seemed to be keeping his calm much better than his son could ever hope to achieve. That would be the only time Ares would ever compliment his father, was his ability to appear calm and at ease, but Ares knew deep down that his father wanted to return his own gaze at his son. All Ares could do was flex his fingers, flexing and squeezing them. His action of squeezing must've have caught the more observant members in attendance off guard. As he heard some shuffling behind him. They were probably confusing his adrenaline rush as a sign for something horrendous to occur. But before either one could speak or take any action, a smooth and disparaging voice finally left an attendant's mouth.**

 **"** **You do know if you two keep staring at one another like that, your faces will most certainly be stuck like that for all eternity." The voice rang out. Ares and his father took this opportunity to find the origins of the silence breaker. Though neither were surprised by whom it was. Currently sat in one of the large custom built dining chairs, not even fully focused on the events was none other than the Ruler of the Underworld himself. Ares' uncle and his father's brother. Hades.**

 **The two were able to get a clear view of Hades for once. His hands placed on top of his skull horned helmet, that also acted a crown to cement his authority in the land of the Underworld. His black hair pulled back just below his shoulder blades. His hair blacker than any abyss found his Hades, and his light green eyes like those damned suffers who would suffer for all eternity. Slight facial hair gracing his face, a very thin line of black hair connecting his side burns from one side of his face to another. His face was less aged than that of his elder brother, no gray or white hairs in sight to ruin his black mane.**

 **"** **Hades, I don't ever recall you being invited to our conversation here." The elder brother said with authority, his hardened gaze focusing onto his younger brother.**

 **"** **No you never invited me, but I can speak my mind when I'm in these halls. Isn't that right Zeus?" Hades snidely said to his elder brother, a devious smile gracing his face, showing off rows of white teeth.**

 **The father now identified could only squint his eyes harder at his younger brother at the pristine table. His attention seemingly shifted from Ares for the time, but the thought of him quickly brought Zeus' eyes back to the War God. Zeus' matured eyes glaring a hole into the younger God's head. Ares could feel his father's eyes harden on him, it was something of a sixth sense, the eldest son had developed. Ares' eyes shifted from Hades and turned back to his greying father, their stare down seemingly resuming again, but not as intense as the that transpired earlier on.**

 **"** **That's enough you two." A motherly voice commanded. Zeus' gaze instantly softened and shifted back to the neutral expression he held, before Ares fully introduced himself. Ares' eyes shifted focus once again to the brown haired woman to his right. His mother Hera, had always had the ability to keep the father and son's animosity towards one another in check. She kept them in check, making sure their constant staredowns, and occasional verbal arguments from spiraling out of control into a brawl. Hera noticed that Ares hand had found its way back to his face, absentmindedly rubbing it against the large scar that sat upon his cheek. Ares saw his mother catching him and the act, and quickly stopped and brought his arm back down to his side. Ares turned his back and began to walk back down the small set of steps that led to the thrones of his mother and father.**

 **He found his heart beating faster, but why? Even he couldn't figure it out, maybe it was the quick flash of weakness he'd shown and someone had finally seen it. Maybe it was still the adrenaline from his 'confrontation' with his father. Yes, that was it. His body was still in fight mode, and hadn't yet recovered from the vast amount of energy that coursed through his body just a few moments ago. From the outside many were unaware of Ares' current dilemma. Most assuming it was him merely stepping down due to his mother's words, no one really knew how Ares thought or felt. Well, besides a few fortunate souls. Though a certain pair of pale green eyes were focused on him as he seemingly walked passed the table in the center of the hall, not wanting to take his seat was none other than Hades himself. Hades watched as his nephew had quickly turned face and marched away, he had always kept a close eye on the child for many years. Hell, he kept a close eye on many of Zeus and Hera's children. He felt a soft hand lay itself on top of his. He glanced down to see fair skin overlaying on top of his much paler skin. He smiled, just slightly enough to inform the person whom was the master of said limb, but just slightly enough so no one else in the hall could see. His small smile quickly faded as soon as it had appeared as he watched as Ares was heading towards one of the hallways, but another figure had caught up behind him after a brisk walk. Hades observed closely, he and all of the Gods in this great hall knew the hatred between Ares and this figure behind him.**

 **"** **Just where do you think you're going Ares?" A high and noble voice demanded. Ares had straightened himself, seemingly taken out of his own world. The voice was feminine, but not soft or caring enough to be his mother's or any other of female God's he knew. His face had quickly transformed into a scowl again. He turned his body to face the figure behind him. His assumptions about the voice were unfortunately fully realized who it was. Long honey blonde hair flowed to the middle of her back, her personalized white chiton contrasting greatly with her red and gold shoulder and chest armor, and the thing that irritated him the most was the small gold headdress that sat upon her head. Why did she always wear that? Did she purposefully wear it to anger him? That must've been it Ares thought. She did it, because her regular helmet didn't anger her enough, her regular helmet made of the same gold that made that damned headdress.**

 **"** **I believe you should know that already, 'Goddess of Wisdom,'" The God of War told the woman that came up to just above the bridge of his nose. She was most certainly a tall woman, the tallest of the female gods. "Or has time away from your precious library simply dulled your mind my dear sister?" Ares continued on, if there was something he seemed to have a natural talent for, it was angering the Goddess in front of him.**

 **"** **I told you to never call me sister Ares. My name is Athena." She told told him contemptuously. Her eyes narrowing as she looked up at him just slightly. "And besides, it is easy for me know to where a simple blood lusting beast like yourself is going. More than likely you're off to slaughter a village of cyclops for fun, or trick humans into eradicating some centaurs peacefully grazing the fields." Athena retorted back at him a wry smirk forming upon her beautiful face. And that was something she as good at as well, being able to enrage her 'dear brother.'**

 **Ares merely huffed with a small single chuckle. His scowl still as strong as ever as he listened to his sister talk back to him. "For a Goddess of Wisdom, you sure are an imbecile." Ares stated as though it were a fact, to himself at least. A small gasp erupted from the halls, many feeling uneasy, besides Hades and Zeus who merely watched from afar with blank expressions and observed. "If you were half as smart as you touted yourself to be, you'd know exactly how I worked." Ares stated in finality before turning his back towards the hallway that led out of the grand hall.**

 **"** **Blood lusting bastard." Was the last thing he heard before finally leaving the hall as he continued his walk. He had one this bout of insult trading with Athena, though he never gave her the chance to retort back. He knew the mere concept of her not being to at least retort back was going to kill her inside. And that small thought allowed his face to finally have the pleasure of having a small smirk grace his face.**

* * *

 **The hall was left in an awkward silence. No one knowing if Ares heard Athena's insult and seeing him walk back out of the hallway had everyone on a bit of edge. Athena finally uprooted herself from her position near the entrance of the hallway and began walking back to her soft seat she had taken before Ares' 'intrusion' in the grand hall. That man was insufferable in so many ways to Athena, his mere existence disgusted her. Her thoughts of her vile brother left her as two figures were trying to grab her attention. She was immediately able to recognize the two figures. Twins. Most likely the closest siblings amongst all of the gods. Artemis and Apollo. The two gods shared so many things in common, but personality wise were vastly different. Both of their hair was that of orange, though Artemis' was more earthly and darker. Whilst Apollo's was brighter gifted with traces of yellows and golds. Athena was amused by how much he truly did look like the sun. His hair wasn't the only thing that was bright with him. His personality was always so joyful and peaceful, always the optimist and looking towards the lighter side of situations. His chiton designed to show off how tanned his skin had become, his chest and arms bare, but his legs covered. Artemis on the other hand was not so revealing to herself, seemingly finding for comfort in the kinds of animals and other creatures of the land. Her skin was pale, but no where near as pale as their uncle Hades'. Her emerald and green leather armor was sewn into her own pale green chiton. She really was one with the woods it seemed.**

 **"** **So what exactly was your plan going in and talking to Ares?" Apollo asked with a confused look. Even he knew talking to Ares was not a smart idea.**

 **"** **Maybe he is right," Artemis spoke plainly "maybe you aren't as wise as you say your are." Artemis said. Apollo couldn't help but look away from his sisters and laugh. Athena though found no such humor in the unintentional joke made her way. Athena knew whatever Artemis said was never meant as a jab or an insult, the girl merely stated in truth what she thought. Though Apollo's laughter didn't help Athena's assumption that it was a cruel joke at her expense.**

 **"** **I was just wondering where he was going was all. Plain and simple." Athena said whilst crossing her arms and leaning back, almost sinking into the comfortable chair that was personally designed for her use. "Plus, I think we deserve to know why that animal always walks away after saying hello to mother and father." Athena spoke with venom in her throat.**

 **"** **Maybe if you didn't insinuate he was something my followers prayed to hunt for, maybe he'd be more willing to tell you what he does." Artemis suggested, brushing strand of stray orange hair from her face. Apollo had recovered from his small laughing fit, rubbing the moisture from his face.**

 **"** **Yeah, I mean, maybe be a bit nicer to our resident 'war monger.'" Apollo continued along his sister's thought. The look Athena gave him was one someone would make as if they were about to vomit. "I mean sure he's a bit of an ass, but I'm sure that comes from what he was 'born' to do." Apollo finished.**

 **"** **But even then, I doubt that'd work for an hour. You two would be back at it trying to slit each other's throats." Artemis deadpanned.**

 **Athena was absent minded currently, listening to her younger siblings suggestion when she had realized something. There was a presence that was missing in their small social circle. When she realized this her eyes widened. "Artemis, Apollo." Athena finally spoke interrupting their one sided conversation with the honey haired goddess. The sound of their names had caught their attention. "Where is Hebe?" She questioned both of them. Apollo scratched his head in an attempt to remember, but as soon as he remembered his sister interrupted him.**

 **"** **She was in the gardens last I heard." Artemis informed Athena blankly. "Why do you want to know?" As if on finishing her sentence, Artemis realized what she had put together, she saw Athena's movements as she began to rise from her chair. The three gods remembering the hall that their eldest brother had walked down earlier, led to the gardens where Hebe was.**

 **"** **Whoa, whoa, whoa easy now Athena. Ares may be a bit punch happy, but there's no way you think he's doing." Apollo said optimistically, in an attempt to convince his elder sister otherwise. But he knew his actions were in vain, as he watched Athena walk quickly out of her seat and towards the hall entrance. All Apollo and Artemis could do was sigh and quickly follow after their sister's actions of storming off so quickly.**

 **'** ** _It all makes sense what he does now. He needs to outlet why he's here, no wonder she's so afraid when he leaves. That low life bastard.'_** **Athena thought as she moved quickly towards the gardens.**

* * *

 **Ares found himself walking under the archways that were built along the rim of the grand garden that housed nearly all plant life that ever existed in this one garden. Every plant to ever exist or would come to exist found its home in the garden. He had to admit, it was quite the impressive sight to see the variety of flowers, trees, and fruit and vegetable producing plant. Though he did not enter the beautiful garden to observe the pretty flowers, he came there to find someone. He had walked down the trail that led to this person every time he was forced to visit Olympus. Though seeing this person along with his mother always allowed him to finally smile once in awhile. Though the person in here made him smile and even laugh. It even amazed himself, if he told anyone he had the capacity to laugh they'd think he'd gone far more insane than they thought he was.**

 **When he finally reached the end of his path, he came to a clearing set in the center of the garden. When he glanced up he took in the beauty that was the open roof of the garden, allowing the heavenly rains to feed and grow these plants. His main focus was on the figure sat with it's legs beneath itself. Golden brown hair reaching down to waist, various braids and beads within the long hair, giving it more depth and character. The fairest skin he'd ever seen, not pale, and not even kissed by the sun, a perfect middle ground. Her figure of someone a few years off from adolescents. Though for many of the gods, time was irrelevant, he would argue that was not true. It was time that allowed him to become so close to this figure. Said figure's head turned to face his direction, he took in the figure's bright brown eyes, that widened with shock. A bright smile, great enough to challenge the sun found itself upon its owner's face. It quickly rose from the ground and ran towards Ares, arms outstretched. At the last second he stretched his arms out and grabbed the being a lifting hug.**

 **"** **I missed you so much." The green eyed goddess told Ares. The voice small, but so joyful at the same time. He couldn't even stop the small smile that found his own face. He ran a hand across the top of her head and through her long and gracious hair.**

 **"** **I've missed you too… Hebe" He said back to the goddess. They both instinctively squeezed tighter. As if their embrace was to be their last.** **'** ** _This is what home feels like.'_** **Ares thought to himself. The first happy thought he'd had in a very very long time.**

* * *

 ** **AN: Ey, look at that. Another chapter or something. Hopefully it's okay, if it's not, then go ahead and blast me in the review section. I need some criticism here to help know where I need to improve.****


End file.
